


Invisible ~ Styles Triplets

by writingGingerWeirdo1226



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Multi, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingGingerWeirdo1226/pseuds/writingGingerWeirdo1226
Summary: This story will be full of secrets, love, even mystery but before you read you have to believe in the supernatural. I'm not talking like goblins and witches, no I'm talking about vampires but most importantly werewolves. Would you believe me if I said Harry Styles from one direction was a werewolf? Or that that is not his only secret. Harry is not only a werewolf who has not found his mate yet he's also one of three, he's a triplet. His brothers Edward and Marcel did not agree with his decision to join one direction instead of trying to find their mate or mates so they stayed away from his band and Harry until now. They're done hiding because they have found their mate.





	1. Extended Description

This story will be full of secrets, love, even mystery but before you read you have to believe in the supernatural. I'm not talking like goblins and witches, no I'm talking about vampires but most importantly werewolves. Would you believe me if I said Harry Styles from one direction was a werewolf? Or that that is not his only secret. Harry is not only a werewolf who has not found his mate yet he's also one of three, he's a triplet. His brothers Edward and Marcel did not agree with his decision to join one direction instead of trying to find their mate or mates so they stayed away from his band and Harry until now. They're done hiding because they have found their mate.

Their mate is also known as Annabella Destiny Faith Rodriguez Tomlinson, the twin sister to Louis Tomlinson of course nobody except family and very close friends know about them being twins. 

Annabella has always felt invisible, never feeling the same as everyone else she knows better than to think that but she also knows that nobody sees her. The reason shes not the same? Well first she's a werewolf which some people aren't that fond of and second and most importantly she's the one and only white wolf, the white wolf is known by many names the guardian, ice wolf and many more but she's more commonly known as the white wolf. But it doesn't just come with different fur than other werewolves it also comes with special powers and I'm not just talking about better hearing or being faster than most werewolves no I'm talking ice and water powers along with many more that she hasn't even discovered yet! Follow their adventure.


	2. Chapter One ~ Harry's Brothers?!

|☆Harry's POV☆|

 

I walked off stage with the boys by my side and just as we sat down on the couch my phone started to ring, I unlocked it and saw that I was getting a call from Edward and Marcel my twin brothers....

I stood up and turned to the boys and said "I gotta take this boys, be right back." Before walking off hearing the boys joke saying stuff like 'ooh Harry's gotta a girlfriend!' Which made me roll my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door before answering the call, well facetime actually. My twin brothers faces appeared, Marcel wearing his glasses and Edward wearing his piercings with even more tattoos then last time.

Harry: Hey!  
Edward: Hello.  
Marcel: Hi!  
Harry: What's up Cel, Ed?  
Edward: Don't call me Ed.  
Marcel: I hate that nickname!  
Harry: Are you two still mad at me?  
Marcel: Upset, we are upset.  
Edward: Yes I am very mad at you still. How could you?  
Harry: I'm sorry, I had to follow my dream...  
Edward: What about us? Finding our mate?  
Harry: You know I care about all of that especially you two but I... I couldn't just waste my only chance at my dream.  
Marcel: we- I understand that-  
Edward: Marcel you get bullied on the daily and he's not here to protect you and you understand?!?

I sighed, Edward has always had a bad temper... wait, Marcel is getting bullied?!?

Harry: Marcel! You're getting bullied and you didn't tell me?!  
Marcel: I'm sorry it's just... Edward already freaked out because of it and you're even more protective of us.  
Edward: I wanted to kill them, he wouldn't let me.  
Harry: oh I'll kill them, Marcel won't be able to stop me from doing that.  
Edward: I'll help you, we'll have to have a truce while doing so but I'll help you kill them.  
Marcel: You two will do no such thing!   
Harry: I'll book a plane after this, text me and we'll plan it.  
Marcel: You two are not killing anybody!  
Harry & Edward: oh yes we are!

I am highly protective over my brothers and Gemma, I hear multiple gasps from outside the door, I frowned.

Harry: I gotta go, text me later Ed.  
Edward: Don't call me Ed!  
Marcel: You two are absolutely hopeless!

I hanged up on them before Marcel could continue and walked over to the door using my werewolf hearing to see if it was all of them or not.

Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall were definitely outside the door although it sounded as if someone's holding Niall so he would stay there with them...

I unlocked the door and they all stood up and backed away, probably about to run.

I opened the door before they could run and there was all four of them.

"I'm sorry they made me come with them!" Niall blurted out which I couldn't help but laugh at, innocent, cute Niall...

"You're planning on killing someone!" Liam said in shock.

"Oh that... to be fair they're bullying Gemma!" I said saying Gemma's name instead of Marcel's.  
"You said Marcel not Gemma." Louis said.  
"Who's Edward and Marcel?" Zayn asked curiosly, I scratched the back of my neck and let out a sigh. No way I can get out of this besides the truth...

I pulled out my phone and texted Marcel and Edward the situation and they both agreed that I should tell them, well about them ovbiously not about werewolves and supernatural...

I facetimed Marcel and Edward as I walked back into the dressing room and when they answered they were arguing about something.

"Would you two stop arguing!" I said a little annoyed.  
"But he stole the last popsicle!" Marcel complained with a pout on his face.  
"Is that true Edward?" I asked for the sake of Marcel.  
"Yeah, so?" Edward replied as he opened the popsicle.  
"Why don't you just give it to Marcel and go get some more?" I asked trying to find a way for them not to argue.  
"But that will take forever!" Edward complained and added "This one is right here and mine!"  
"Just give it to Marcel." I said with a sigh.  
"Fine, but he has to get more popsicles, not me." Edward said and Marcel quickly agreed and Edward reluctantly handed over the popsicle.  
"Good. Now hug." I told them.  
"No." Edward said instantly.  
"Edward..." I trailed off sternly and Edward groaned as Marcel pulled him into a hug and he reluctantly hugged back, I smiled proudly.

"He's acting like Liam!" Louis said in shock, I turned to them just now remembering that they were there I smiled sheepishly.

"You forgot they were there?" Marcel asked before the two broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey boys..." I said waving with my free hand before opening the dressing room door and walking in with them following me. I sat down on the couch and they followed my actions.

"You two stop laughing!" I said in a slight whine and they stopped and looked at my pouty face which they could never resist.  
"I hate his pout..." Edward mumbled annoyed and Marcel agreed.

"Alright boys this is Marcel and Edward." I said before turning the phone around do they could all see, the boys jaws dropped and Edward couldn't resist "Close your mouths you'll catch flies."

"Surprise I'm a triplet!" I said nervously.  
"Why didn't we know about them? How didn't we know about them?" Louis asked in shock.  
"We hated you all, why would we want to know you?" Edward asked.  
"You hate them I was just... upset." Marcel said.

"Upset about what?" Liam asks confused.  
"Nothing you have to worry about." The three of us said quickly.  
"We have to go, Harry text me about our plans to kill those bullies." Edward said.  
"You two are not killing anybody!" Marcel protested.  
"At least let us scare them!" Edward and I said.  
"You can scare them but no killing you hear me?" Marcel agreed finally.  
"Yes!" Edward and I cheered happily.  
"Bye Harry!" Edward and Marcel said before hanging up leaving me with the very confused, question filled boys.

I turned off my phone and sat back down on the couch deciding to get comfy since I'd be here for a long time...

~☆1,056 Words ☆~


	3. Chapter Two ~ The Invisible Girl

|♡Annabella's POV♡|

 

I rolled off my bed with a groan, my brother Charlie came into my room to wake me up and he succeeded in doing so but also made me fall of the bed. I looked up and glared at Charlie as he laughed at me.

"You're friends will be here soon." Charlie told me in between his laughter and left the room still laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up reluctantly before walking into my walk in closet and changing into a maroon red sweatshirt over a simple black t-shirt, black leggings, black worn out converse and put on very simple makeup and some lip gloss also putting my hair in a side braid.

I grabbed my black messenger bag that has all types of pins on it most of them are simple little things like music notes or quotes and some are my favorite bands such as Hey Violet or Panic! At the disco.

I put a flash light in the bag in case I was out till dark, a book and an old blanket before walking downstairs and putting two water bottles and some small snacks in it and saying a quick goodbye to Charlie and walking out the front door.

I walked the short path and reached the old park that nobody goes to anymore, the reason why nobody goes here is because one day they saw a white wolf there, yeah me, ever since they saw me in wolf form here nobody ever came.

I set up the blanket down underneath a tree and grabbed my book from the bag along with an apple and opened the book starting to read while also eatting the apple.

I heard a crunch from leaves a few steps ahead of me and my head snapped up to see a nerdy looking boy with glasses and slicked back short brown hair standing next to another boy with medium brown curly hair who has lots of tattoos and piercing with a beanie on.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously as I put down my apple and book.  
"Relax, we're not gonna hurt you." The curly haired one said raising his hands up in surrender.  
"That didn't answer my question." I said with a low growl.  
"I'm Marcel this is my twin Edward, we're like you." The nerdy one said.

Like me? Could they be werewolves too? I breathed in and smelled their scents which I didn't bother to do before.

My mates! My wolf screamed in my head. Their scents were iresistable. Ovbiously werewolves but not just any werewolves they're my mates...  
Yes mine! My mates! My wolf screamed again.

"Sit." I said and pointed to spots on the blanket, Marcel sat down quickly while Edward was slow almost reluctant but I could tell he was excited and happy to meet me.

"So you're my mates huh?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Well us and our other brother Harry, he's on tour right now." Marcel told me, I nodded.  
"What's your name?" Edward asked.  
"Annabella. Well technically it's Annabella Destiny Faith Rodriguez Tomlinson." I ranted and Edward chuckled, I blushed.  
"Two last names?" Marcel asked a bit confused, I nodded.  
"My mother cheated on her husband and had me and my twin. Rodriguez is my public last name but legally it's Rodriguez-Tomlinson." I explained.  
"Tomlinson... why does that sound so familiar?" Edward asked himself.  
"My twin is famous while I'm just... invisible." I replied.  
"Invisible? How could someone so beautiful possibly be invisible?" Marcel said as he blushed, I blushed too.  
"I'm not beautiful." I protested, Edward and Marcel instant disagreed.  
"Yes you are. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Edward told me, he's definitely more confident than Marcel...  
"No I'm not." I continued to protest and they continued to disagree.

"So besides your twin do you have any siblings?" Marcel said finally ending our little disagreement.  
"Yeah I have lots of half-sisters and one older half-brother Charlie. I live with Charlie." I told them.  
"What about your father?" Marcel asked confused.  
"Haven't seen him in 2 or 3 years, I don't really care. Charlie and I moved away from him as soon as we could." I told them, I don't know why I was telling them all this not even my best friends knew I had always said that my father died in a fire when really Charlie and I ran and moved as far away from him as possible as soon as we both graduated.

"Why did you two move away?" Edward asked.  
"That's a story for another time..." I said after a minute very tempted to tell them my whole life story but luckily I was strong enough not to.  
"So... what about you two? Any other siblings besides my other mate?" I asked.  
"Gemma our sister." Edward answered simply, I nodded.

We talked and got to know a lot about each other not including my life story or my powers for hours until it became dark.

"Well I should probably get home..." I told them standing up and they did the same.  
"Can we walk you?" Marcel asked nervously, I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." I answered and Marcel smiled, Edward gave a half-smile and I put away my things into my bag that Edward insisted on carrying and they walked me home.

I stopped right in front of my house and Edward handed me my bag.

"Can we have your number?" Marcel asked nervously, I nodded and gave them both my number and in return they gave me theirs afterwards we said our goodbyes with a promise to see each other soon and I walked inside, I closed the door and locked it before sliding down it until I was on the floor.

I sat there for 10 minutes before Charlie found me there.

"What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Charlie asked confused.  
"I met them. I met my mates." I told him a smile on my face that just wouldn't leave.  
"Mates? As in more than one?" Charlie asked.  
"Triplets. I only met two today." I answered, Charlie sighed and walked away.

After another 10 or 15 minutes I stood up and walked into the kitchen where I found Charlie making dinner, I've never been a good cook so Charlie always ended up making our food.

After we ate I went upstairs and laid in bed after of course taking a shower and changing into pajamas.

I stared up at the ceiling as I though about them, I haven't even met all three yet and I already love all of them... no stop thinking like this! You can't love them already.

~☆1,118 Words☆~


	4. Chapter Three ~ Harry's Act

|☆Marcel's POV☆|

I had been thinking about our mate ever since we first laid eyes on her, she's perfect.... a sudden thought made me look over to Edward.

"We have to tell Harry!" I told him, Edward looked at me and opened his phone quickly finding Harry's contact and clicking call and put it on speaker.

Harry: You two just called me earlier.  
Edward: We met her.  
Harry: What?

We heard moving probably Harry moving somewhere more private.

Harry: You met our mate? What's she like?  
Marcel: perfect, beautiful, nice....  
Harry: I need to meet her.  
Edward: You're on tour still.  
Harry: I don't care. I'll cancel tour if I have to but I need to meet her. I have to.  
Marcel: When will you be here?  
Harry: as soon as possible.  
Edward: May I remind you two that Harry is still on tour? With band mates who would not understand why you have to come back so suddenly.  
Harry: Family emergency, I'll come up with something.  
Marcel: What will you say? Edward got beat up someone he owed?

I joked, Edward glared at me.

Harry: How about... I have to kill some bullies that hurt my twin brother?  
Edward: Can we actually scare them still?  
Harry: yes, definitely.  
Marcel: No!  
Edward: see you soon brother.  
Harry: See you soon Edward, come up with some plans for those bullies.  
Marcel: No! No killing or beating.  
Edward: You do that also Harry.

I groaned and Edward hanged up before giving me a smirk showing off his lip piercings.

"I hate you." I said not meaning it at all.  
"Love you too brother." Edward said before putting his phone down on his bedside table and rolling onto his side, I sighed and turned off the light in our room before also rolling over on my bed.

I stared at the dark ceiling and continued to think of our mate and every once in a while just for a few seconds my mind would drift to the bullies but then I thought of her smile and laugh and all thoughts of the bullies will completely leave my mind.

|☆Harry's POV☆|

I looked over at the boys, they're all talking and laughing. Alright, time to start my act. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt and pulled down the sleeves, I looked down so they couldn't see my face and let out a sniffle and 'wiped away tears' with my sleeve. They're all looking at me now.

I stand up ignoring their questions, "I'm-I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." I said in a sad voice letting out even more sniffles. "Are you okay Hazza?" Liam asked clearly worried. "He clearly is not okay Liam!" Zayn said, sounding annoyed but I knew he wasn't actually annoyed. "What happened Harry?" Niall asked worried, I let out a sniffle before walking out and into the bathroom.

I hated seeing them worry especially about me but I have to meet my mate, my brothers and I have waited all our lives to meet her...

I turned on the sink and put water underneath my eyes, by my eyes and multiple trails on my cheeks before turning off the sink just as the boys got to the door, I put down the toilet lid and sat down on it.

I heard every word the boys said as they argued outside the door, Liam was saying to give me time, that I would come out and talk to them when I am ready, Zayn agreed. Louis said that I needed them by my side for comfort, Niall agreed. 

I let out multiple sniffles and some whimpers and that was what made Liam and Zayn change their minds. They walked up closer to the door, probably ready to knock it down if needed but then they realized it was unlocked.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Liam asked in confusion. "Too upset?" Zayn suggests but I know he's just as confused. "Who cares?!?" Louis said very worried.

They all ran in as soon as the door was opened, they ran over to me.

"What-" Liam started but I cut him off with loud whimpers. 

"Marcel, th-the bullies they-" I said going into another fit of whimpers.

"What? What happened to Marcel?" Zayn asks in confusion and worry.

"The bullies, they hurt him, badly. I have to see him, be by his side." I said in between sniffles. "Call Simon, Harry needs to see his brother." Louis said, Liam grabbed his phone and called Simon as the others comforted me.

Eventually Liam came back over and told us that he would book the next flight, Louis helped me up and put my arm over his shoulders and helped me back to our room, he set me down on my bed and he started to pack. 

Once I was 'ready' I began to pack too, after sending a text to Marcel and Edward without Louis seeing.

Hopefully tomorrow I would be with my mate.

~☆835 Words☆~


	5. Chapter Four ~  Meeting Harry

|♡Annabella's POV♡|

I jumped out of bed with a gasp and tried my best to breath, I was very sweaty and my blankets were thrown around, my sheets were wrapped around my legs, Charlie came running in and was instantly by my side.

"It's okay, you're not there anymore. We're safe." Charlie told me but just as I tried to nod my head in a sign that I heard him and understood my head started to hurt and all the noises around me faded away, I couldn't hear anything except for a slight buzzing which is definitely different since before even though we live in a small-ish town I could hear noises from the not-so-close city.

I couldn't breath, it felt like the air was toxic and if I breathed it in I would be posioned. I scratched at my throat and saw Charlie's mouth moving, he's talking, but what is he saying?

The head pain comes back but this time more than I can handle, I tangle my hands in my hair and let out a scream which not only makes glass break but also makes all the water in the whole house it seems like come over to us, floating in the air.

When I stop screaming the water stops floating and falls onto Charlie and I.

I apologized for hours and Charlie kept on telling me that it was fine, that I didn't mean to.

Since none of us wanted to change or wash my sheets and blankets right now I decided just to sleep downstairs, I grabbed some pillows and walked downstairs and straight into the living room and set up on our comfortable couch and rest my head on a pillow before closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

I woke up with my phone buzzing next to me, I rolled over on the couch and almost rolled off the couch! That definitely woke me up... I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone after getting away from the edge of the couch, a text from... Edward. Why is he texting me at... I paused my thought to look over at the clock 12?!?? I never sleep in this late! My nightmare must have reallY made me tired...

Edward: Hey beautiful, my brother is coming home today. Wanna meet him and us sometime today?

I smiled, I'd love to meet Harry!

Annabella: 1 I'm not beautiful! And 2 sure I would love to, just tell me the time and place. Edward: How about Kelly's Cafe at 1:30? Annabella: Sounds good! Can't wait. Edward: I can't wait either, it's been way too long since I've seen your beautiful face. Annabella: You saw me yesterday. Edward: Like I said way too long.

I rolled my eyes and sent a quick reply just saying 'Whatever, see you later' and got off the couch, I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked with a frown.

"I knew you were tired after that nightmare of yours." Charlie answered with a shrug as he took out his cup of coffee, I smirked and took his cup from him quickly taking a sip as he playfully glared at me. 

"Thanks for the coffee!" I said happily taking another sip, Charlie rolled his eyes and prepared himself another cup.

After I finished the coffee I put it in the sink and walked upstairs into my room, I walked right past my bed and straight into my closet. I spent quite some time trying to find an outfit since it's a big day, today I'm meeting all of my mates not just two of them. And if I knew that I was gonna meet two of them yesterday I would've done the same.

Finally I found the perfect outfit and took a quick shower before changing into a red and black flannel that I tucked into my black jeans, a green jacket, black worn out combat boots, three gold rings, two bracelets one with a arrow and the other with leaves, a gold time-turner necklace, and a green messenger bag with pins on it.

I smiled in the mirror proud that I had found the perfect outfit. I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my bags front pocket before walking downstairs, I sit down on the couch and put the bag down by my feet before grabbing the remote from Charlie while he's searching for a channel to watch, I turned on freeform which is having a Harry Potter weekend, Charlie groaned once he realized what I decided to watch, I rolled my eyes at him and then my eyes locked on the screen.

My phone rang in my bag and I took it out to find a new text from Marcel.

Marcel: Can't wait to see you again =)

I smiled but then locked at the clock to see that it's 1:20, my eyes widened and I stood up it usually takes 8 minutes to get to the cafe. I picked up my bag and said goodbye to Charlie and told him where I was going before walking out the door and starting my walk.

I walked up to the cafe, my hands are sweaty and my hearts racing. I stood in front of the building next to the cafe and calmed down my heart and calmed myself down, I let out a sigh and wipe my sweaty palms off on my jeans before walking into the cafe and instantly spotted Harry, Marcel and Edward in a booth in the back.

I walked over to them with a nervous, shy smile on my face that would not disappear. Harry, Marcel and Edward looked up at me and smiled, well Edward smirked.

"Annabella!" Marcel said happily, I smiled at him. "Call me Anna or Bella. Annabella seems to fancy for me." I told Marcel but was also telling the others. 

"Bella, I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself, I smile. 

"I know, they told me yesterday." I replied and Edward patted a spot next to him on the booth seat, I sat down and Marcel and Harry looked almost jealous that I was sitting next to Edward instead of them, I held back a laugh as Harry proved me right by grumbling jealousy which I wouldn't hear if I had the normal werewolf hearing.

"So... Marcel and Edward said you were on tour, are you a singer or apart of a band or something?" I asked Harry which made him look up in surprise. 

"Uh yeah, a band. Called One Direction." Harry said as if it would make me remember something. 

"I think one of my friends is a fan of your band." I said with a 'hm' as I thought, Harry looked shocked. "Uh oh, he's in shock. Somebody doesn't know his band!" Edward said with a smirk. "Be nice Edward!" I scolded him, I have a feeling I would be scolding him a lot. 

"Where are your band mates?" I asked Harry curiously. 

"They're visiting their families, they'll be coming here soon." Harry explained, I nodded in understanding. "Are they werewolves too?" I asked curiously. "No they are not, I kinda told them Marcel was in the hospital so I could come meet you...." Harry told me.

"Aw Harry that's sweet, kinda. If you do that again I'll kick your ass but since it's our first time meeting it's sweet." I said/warned him which made him chuckle nervously unsure if I was joking or not while Edward laughed his ass off and Marcel fought back his laughter.

“Well…. What should we do now?” Harry asked in boredom after about 5 or 10 minutes in silence.

“Get to know each other?” I suggested with a shrug.

“Sure, how about 21 questions?” Harry suggested, we all agreed and started to play.

“Any other siblings?” Harry asked curiously.

“Charlie my older half-brother from my father, my twin brother, five younger half-sisters and a younger half-brother from my mother.” I told them, Edward whistled.

“You got lots of siblings, must be hard I can barely survive with these two.” Edward said, I chuckled at him.

“We have a older sister Gemma.” Harry told me, I nodded.

“Dancing, singing, reading or writing?” I asked.

“Singing.” Harry answered instantly.

“Dancing.” Edward answered.

“Reading.” Marcel answered as he pushed up his glasses, I smiled at him.

“I personally like all of them.” I told them, they smiled.

“Favorite animal or animals?” Edward asks.

“What a boring question! But pandas, dolphins and cats.” I answered.

“Koalas.” Harry answered (Not sure if that's true).

“Dolphins.” Marcel answered.

“Lions and tigers.” Edward answered.

“Moon or stars?” I asked.

“Moon.” Edward answered.

“Stars.” Harry said.

“Both.” Marcel answered.

“I like stars.” I answered with a shrug.

We asked our 21 questions, they would ask me something each taking a turn and I would ask them something, when we stopped playing 21 questions we started talking, joking, flirting and laughing. It eventually started to get dark and I had started to get texts from Charlie.

“I gotta go, my brothers starting to worry.” I told them as I stood up, as I grabbed my bag they also started to stand up.

“We'll walk you home. And I still need your number.” Harry said as he walked in front of Edward and Marcel and took my hand in his.

“Sure.” I said with a shrug.

We walked to my house and I stopped them in front just like I did last time.

“This is it.” I said simply.

“How about we come inside? Meet your brother? Maybe watch a movie or something.” Harry suggested with a smile.

“Let me ask Charlie first. One minute.” I said and fast-walked up the stairs and opened the door, I stepped in and walked inside closing the door behind me.

“Charlie! You here?!” I called loudly as I set down my bag, I heard chatter in the living room and walked into the room to find Louis and 3 other boys, their chatter stopped and they looked up at me. Charlie smiled at me, Louis looked happy and excited and the 3 other boys looked confused.

“Uh… one minute.” I said before walking back outside.

“So?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Bad news, Charlie said no because he has to go somewhere soon. He's protective.” I lied with a shrug at the end, they sighed.

“Okay, can I have your number?” Harry said/asked, I nodded and took his phone and quickly typed in my number before handing him his phone.

“We'll meet up again soon, right?” Marcel asked, nervous but also curios. 

“Of course!” I told them, I gave them all a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking back inside.

I walked back into the living room after closing and locking the front door and looked at Louis, Charlie and the other 3 unknown boys.

~☆1,827 Words☆~


	6. Chapter Five ~ Annabella Meets The Band

Annabella's POV

"Hey Loubear?" I started in a curios tone.

"Hm?" Louis replies while his friends look very confused.

"Wanna introduce me to your friends?" I continued my question , Louis said 'oh yeah' before turning to his friends.

"This is Liam," Louis pointed to one, "That's Zayn," Louis pointed to one with slicked back short black hair, "And that's Niall." Louis pointed to one with blue eyes and blonde hair, if I didn't already meet my mates I would totally try to date one of them...

"Great now they know who we are, but who are they?" Liam asked confused, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, lads this is Charlie and Annabella," Louis started we waved "Charlie's my older half-brother and Anna is my twin." Louis explained, they all looked very shocked.

There was a long awkward silence until Charlie cleared his throat and looked over at me, "So, how was your date Bells?" Charlie asks, Louis looked over at me going from awkward and silent to protective in a matter of seconds.

Great, I forgot how protective Louis is... I groan in my mind. "Good, great actually." I said a smile on my face.

Louis cleared his throat, "I didn't know you went on a date." Louis said in a questioning tone but it sounded more like a statement, almost like saying 'if he hurts you I'll kill him.' I looked at him sternly.

"no killing anybody, Louis." I said, Louis pouted and his friends chuckled not sure if I was joking or not. "You never let me have any fun." Louis complained, I looked at him sternly and Louis whines I just rolled my eyes. "Hurting every boy who even looks at me is not fun." I said which only made his friends even more worried, scared and nervous. Louis looked at them and Niall waved as the others smiled nervously "Don't worry I would never hurt you guys.... unless," Louis started, the boys cowered away even though at least two out of three of them are stronger than Louis.

"Unless?" Niall asked nervous and scared and finally Louis continued "Unless you hurt my sisters and especially Anna." In his own 'protective brother' way that was kinda reassuring... kinda.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Liam cleared his throat and looked at Louis "Well I can promise that everyone here would never, never hurt your sisters intentionally." Liam told Louis and Zayn and Niall instantly agreed, Louis muttered something under his breath and with my werewolf hearing I heard him, he had muttered 'yeah, great. But same can't be said about Harry, he's such a flirt if he-' I stopped listening after that and stared at my shoes in shock.

Could he be talking about Harry? As in one of my mates Harry? I mean Louis has told me that he's in a band but I never thought my mate would be in that band....

I looked up at Louis and put on a smile. "How was your tour?" I asked curios but also trying to change the subject, Louis didn't seem to notice or care that I was simply trying to change the subject and started telling me all about the tour and sometimes the other boys would cut in, either to correct him or add in something.

"I thought there was 5 people in the band?" I asked looking around as if I was looking for another person, "Ah, Harry. He had a family emergency, his twin brother got hurt pretty badly and he had to go be by his side." Liam explained, I nodded in understanding. I still want to scream at Harry for doing that... 

"He was acting sort of weird... we've seen when his family is hurt before and usually he doesnt act like that..." Zayn said in thought, "Yeah but this might be different. He is his twin after all..." Niall suggests, I can already tell I'm gonna be friends with Niall. Well the other boys too but mostly Niall. 

"Could he have been lying? Maybe he had to meet a girl." I asked making it sound like I was joking at the end, they all chuckled a bit but Liam also made sure to say "No, he wouldn't do that. Not unless he was proposing or something in which case he would probably just ask for our help instead of lying." Okay if I'm not friends with them I'll cry because they are so nice and loyal, I know that Harry actually did lie to meet a girl, aka me, but they're humans they wouldn't understand the whole 'soulmate' thing... 

"If he did I'd yell at him for hours and he would also get a talking to from Liam here." Louis said jokingly, I laughed and so did they although I was tempted to just tell those two so they could do as Louis said.

"Who did you go on a date with? If you don't mind me asking." Niall asks/said, I smiled but inside I was panicking... quick thing of a fake name! Maybe I could just go with Edward? Not fake it is one of the three names that is also common...

"Edward, we've been friends for ages. Finally realized our feelings." I lied, they believed it and Niall even let out an 'aw' as Louis just glared at the wall. 

After awhile of getting to know the boys so much that I would at least be able to call us friends I started to get tired and so did Louis, the same signs of tiredness. Ocassionally closing eyes for longer than nesecary, not hearing everything probably because of thinking about bed and sleep, dropping head and laying head down on pillow to act as if your just getting comfortable.

I yawn at the same time as Louis, the boys look between us strangly "You two really are twins." Niall said almost in awe, we rolled our eyes "No we're clones!" Louis and I said in unison sarcastically and they looked even more shocked and weirded out. 

"How about we just go to sleep? Louis there's still a bed for you in my room and if the boys are stying too Charlie can help them find where they're sleeping." I said finally giving into the urge that told me to go to bed, they all agreed and Niall even said 'if it's not too much trouble we would like to stay here...' it was so adorable and both Charlie and I were holding back our 'aw's, we of course said it was fine and I helped Louis bring his bags up to my room.

I helped Louis build/take out the pull out matress on my couch and he set up some sheets and blankets, then we changed into our matching pajamas and laid in bed.

"Night Loubear." I said as I turned off my light, Louis smiled "Night Annabear." Louis replied as he turned off the light by him, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~☆1,176 Words☆~


	7. Chapter Six Part One ~ The Protective Twin

~•Annabella's POV•~

I wake up to my phone buzzing beside me and Louis groaning across the room and saying something quietly, he was telling me to 'make my phone shut up' I resisted the urge to laugh at him and instead grabbed my phone and turned it on seeing multiple texts and missed calls from all three triplets. I let out a quiet giggle which was still loud enough for Louis to hear, barely. I unlocked my phone and opened the text app and started a group between me and the triplets before sending them a quick text.

Bella: Hey boys! Sorry I didn't respond earlier, I slept in cause my twin came home last night for a visit and we caught up until at least 1:30 in the morning. Why did you all try to call and text me? Everything okay?

Almost instantly I got replies.

Harry: Everything's fine love! Just worried bout you is all. Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today. :)  
Edward: Everything is fine. Those two worry so much.   
Marcel: Don't worry Anna, everything is perfectly fine. Would you like to go on a date with us today for lunch? Around 1:30 or 2?

I smiled and giggled slightly and quickly replied.

Bella: No need to worry Hazza, I can practically see your eyes rolling through the phone Ed, and yes Cel I would love to go on a date with you 3 today at 2. One of you might want to text me at least 20 or 15 minutes before that way I don't forget and so I know where to go.

Harry: How do you know my nickname already? =)  
Edward: I hate that nickname.  
Marcel: I can not wait, I will be sure to remind you before two. 

I smile once again and let out another giggle, I have never giggled this much in this short amount of time.

Bella: Too bad Ed! That is now your nickname. That or Eddie...  
Ed: You do realize how annoying you are right?  
Bella: Annoying? Me? Never!   
Hazza: Is it too early to say I love you?  
Bella: Yes but I'll let it slide this once.  
Marcel: How am I supposed to control all three of you?!? I can barely handle Harry and Edward!   
Bella: I'm not that bad! And besides I will be helping out in controlling Eddie if he does anything too crazy.

"Who are you texting that's got you smiling and giggling so much?" A voice asks from across the room, I jump and look over realizing it's Louis who's now standing up in his pajama pants.  
"Nobody, just Edward." I said, and Harry, and Marcel I added in my thoughts.  
"I don't like him." Louis said his eyes going from tired to annoyed in seconds.  
"You haven't met him!" I said annoyed also.  
"So? I still don't like him." Louis replied with a shrug.  
"Ugh, you are hopeless!" I said and walked into my closet, closing the door behind me.

I let out a breath and found a outfit quickly changed into the thin Maroon red colored long sleeve shirt, black ripped jeans, white converse, a gold watch, my glasses since I was too lazy to put in my contacts, I curled my hair slightly and put a small bun in it leaving the rest down and lastly I put on some simple makeup at my vanity dresser.

I smiled in the mirror and walked out to find Louis in black ripped jeans a maroon red shirt, black converse and a silver watch. 

My jaw dropped, "You have got to be kidding me." I said in shock, Louis and I used to wear matching outfits all the time without meaning to but it's been a long time since then! He looked over at me and realized why I said it and his jaw dropped too before he started to laugh, which made me laugh.

After maybe 5 minutes or more of us laughing uncontrollably which may have caused attention to be on us even though nobody else was in the room, Charlie and Liam walked into the room and their jaws instantly dropped as they saw our matching outfits.

"Seriously? It's been how long since you two have seen eachother and you still dress the same!" Charlie complained as he started at us.  
"They always do this?" Liam asks in disbelief not taking his eyes off of us but clearly his question was directed to Charlie.  
"Yes, all the damn time." Charlie whined.

Louis and I stopped laughing and rolled our eyes at Charlie and Liam at the same exact time which seemed to shock Liam even more.

"Shall we go downstairs?" I asked my twin in a fancy voice to Louis extending my arm and Louis grabbed it and said in the same voice "Yes, we shall." And we walked downstairs arm in arm.

Louis and I jumped off the last two steps still arm in arm and both let out a small laugh before walking into the kitchen where Niall and Zayn are, Niall searching the fridge and Zayn sitting down on one of the chairs with his head on the counter, clearly he just woke up.

"Why are you two so cheery?" Zayn asks tiredly as he lifts his head and rubs his eyes.  
"No reason!" Louis said, "I'm going on a date today." I answered simply with a shrug as if it didn't matter but clearly it does, my eyes are shining with a sparkle in them of happiness, Louis turned to me with a look of shock and protectiveness in his eyes.  
"I'm coming with you." Louis told me.  
"What? No!" I said not wanting Louis to ruin my chances with my soulmates.

"It's either that or you never leave the house without me or Charlie again. What's your choice?" Louis said plainly, I groaned.  
"Fine! But no breaking bones or making bruises... or scaring him off." I told him after a minute, Louis let out a smile.  
"That's the fun part!" Louis whined, I groaned and grabbed a water bottle and apple before walking into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and set my water bottle on the nearby table and took a bite of my apple as I held my phone and texted the triplets.

Bella: Sorry boys, only 1 of u 3 can come today. Louis, my twin, has decided to tag along. He's always been protective.  
Marcel: one, you, three* and it's fine. Did you ever tell him a certain name?  
Bella: I said Edward seeing as its a much commoner name than Marcel.  
Edward: I say Marcel should go.  
Harry: What's your brothers last name?  
Bella: Tomlinson and yes he is apart of your band.  
Harry: Aha! So you do know my band.  
Bella: I know a member of your band, if you want to get all technical and stuff I also shared a womb with him.  
Harry: Same thing. What song is your favorite???  
Bella: I don't know any of the songs. For a while I actually hated your band.  
Harry: But I changed your mind right?  
Bella: Well I'd sure hope so, you are my mate.  
Harry: YES! I'm gonna make sure you know all the songs by heart.  
Bella: No you won't. The only songs I know by heart are the ones that my favorite bands or singers play. I hated your band for a long time, see the difference?  
Marcel: Would you two stop it?  
Edward: Seriously.  
Harry: Fine...  
Bella: Sure! I'd be happy to.  
Marcel: Now if your brother is coming than it ovbiously can't be all three of us and it can't be Harry either... so Edward or me?  
Edward: Marcel. Definitely Marcel.

I let out a sigh and texted back.

Bella: It has to be the one who looks the least like Harry and since you all are identical...  
Marcel: Out of us two Edward looks the least like Harry with all his tattoos and piercings.  
Harry: Um... They've seen both of you befire.  
Marcel: Oh right...  
Bella: Ugh, you three decide by yourselves.

I hit send before turning my phone off and continuing to eat my apple.

~•1,376 Words•~


	8. Authors Note ~ Please read

This story was originally posted on Quotev, I decided to move it onto here since I rarely use Quotev anymore and had no inspiration for the story until now. I'm going to be continuing the story very soon but I just wanted to let you know if you see this story on Quotev. Bye weirdos chapter 6 part 2 coming soon! =)


	9. Chapter Six Part Two ~ Getting Ready for The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabella gets ready for the date while talking to the triplets and gets many complaints about her wearing makeup, and promises for the future

|☆Annabella's POV☆|

I put my phone away and grabbed the last book of the Heroes of Olympus series and quickly went back to my spot in the book and began to read the book not even noticing that all the boys including Charlie have made their way into the living room and are currently staring at me. 

“Anna! Anna.” Charlie said trying to get my attention, I ignored him and the others calls from the boys.  
“Annabells!” Louis said cheekily using his old childhood nickname for me, on instinct I looked up with a smile forming on my face.  
“Yes superman?” I asked also using his childhood nickname, he chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder as everyone, even Charlie, stared at us strangely.

“Annabells and superman really?” Liam asked in disbelief, I shrug.  
“It's better than Sir Prank and Lady Pranks. Or prince and princess pranks and carrots…” I replied casually which made Louis and I burst into a fit of laughter.

We continued like this until 1:30 when I got a text from Marcel, I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door after shouting down the stairs why I did so.

I quickly went into my walk in closet and threw clothes around until I found a good outfit and before changing texted Marcel back.

Bella❤: Thanks for reminding me Cel, have you three figured out which one is going to come?  
Edward💙: You.  
Bella❤: Edward idk your middle name Styles!  
Harry💚: I'm the flirt not you!  
Bella❤: Harold Edward Styles!  
Marcel💛: Sorry bout them love, it's really no problem and sadly Edward is going dressed in a mixture of all of our styles with my glasses.  
Bella❤: Okay Cel, I wish I could go with all three of you….  
Harry💚: Don't be sad beautiful. Louis is very demanding nobody can say no to him.  
Bella❤: True.  
Edward😎: Your face deserves to have a smile on it 24/7, never a frown.  
Bella❤: What about a smirk? 😎  
Edward😎: You're putting emojis by our contacts aren't you?  
Bella❤: Maybe….  
Harry😉😚: What's mine? 😉  
Bella❤: Guess.  
Harry😉😚: U tell us ours and we'll tell you what yours is.  
Bella❤: Fine…. Yours is 😉😚, Edward is 😎 and Marcel's is 😇👓 Now tell me mine!  
Harry: It's very simple ❤😍  
Marcel😇👓: ❤💞  
Edward😎: ♥😍…  
Bella❤💞: Awe Eddie has a heart!  
Edward😎: I hate you all.  
Bella❤💞: Love you too boo. Haha

Once realizing what I just put I quickly exited out of the app and threw my phone on the nearby bean bag chair in my closet and sat down on the floor by the door, a deep red blush on my face. That was too soon, why did I say that?!

I heard my phone ringing so I got up and picked it up to see a facetime from Edward, I decided to answer and act casual, I clicked answer facetime and instantly three faces appeared each with blushes on them but Harry and Edward covered theirs with smirks.

“Hello Love.” Harry said, I waved.  
“Hey boys. Hold on a second.” I said before setting up my phone on my makeup counter and sitting down in the bean bag chair.  
“Are you getting ready?” Edward asked seeing the surrounding clothes and makeup.  
“Yep, I'm gonna start my makeup.” I answered starting to pull out things for my makeup.  
“You're not gonna be allowed makeup when you live with us.” Harry said with a frown on his face as I applied concealer and foundation.  
“And why's that?” I asked sassily.  
“Because you don't need it.” Harry said simply.  
“You haven't even seen me without makeup Haz.” I said, with my eyebrows raised.  
“What about 2 minutes ago?” Harry asked.  
“I had on a simple natural look with makeup.” I told him, rolling my eyes.

When I took off my makeup my phone feel down and I only saw it after I applied foundation.

“Don't wear any.” Marcel told me and they each agreed.  
“I'm wearing makeup, you three can't stop me.” I said sticking my tongue out at them.  
“Is that a challenge?” Edward asks with a smirk, I groan and roll my eyes at him.  
“No Edward it's a statement.” I replied with a smirk of my own.  
“When you move in I'll throw out all your makeup.” Harry told me with a small growl as I put on blush.  
“I'll just buy more.” I told him with a shrug.  
“Why won't you just agree to not wearing makeup?” Marcel complained with a frown, I chuckled.  
“Because I'm ugly without makeup.” I replied before I put on mascara, they let out growls.  
“No you're not, you're beautiful with or without makeup.” Marcel told me with a blush on his face.  
“Thanks for the opinion hun but I don't agree.” I told them as I set down the mascara.  
“You're not ugly.” Edward said through gritted teeth, clearly holding himself back.  
“Whatever you say Edward…” I replied waving it off.  
“Shouldn't you be getting ready Eddie? Hey that rhymes!” I said making them chuckle, yes subject successfully changed.  
“He should be he just doesn't want to.” Harry told me.  
“I refuse to wear glasses.” Edward said shaking his head, I sigh knowing how to change his mind.  
“Okay then nobody's going on a date with me.” I told them looking at the phone, Edward grumbled but almost immediately stood up and went off camera to get ready.

I talked to Marcel and Harry while I did the rest of my makeup with the occasional complaint from them that I don't need to wear makeup and the many complaints from Edward about having to wear glasses which only made Marcel, Harry and I laugh.

“It's taking you forever!” Harry complained when Edward sat down next to them with Marcel’s spare glasses on his face, I just rolled my eyes at them.  
“Done.” I announced as I added the finishing touch to my makeup and turn to my phone to see the boys pretending to snore but when they see me they're full attention goes to me and I start to blush as their jaws drop.  
“Still think I shouldn't wear makeup?” I asked with sass, they frowned.  
“Yes, I know you're much prettier without makeup and I still plan on throwing out all your makeup when you move in with us.” Harry told me.  
“Who said I'll ever move in with you boys?” I asked with extra sass, my hand on my hip.  
“You're moving in with us.” Edward told me not even letting Harry or Marcel answer but that doesn't seem to annoy them as they let out agreeing growls, I resist the urge to laugh at them and instead keep a straight face.  
“Maybe if you ask nicely…” I replied in a serious but playful tone.  
“Screw that you're moving in with us, no chance you're not gonna move in with us.” Edward said with a scoff and Harry agreed as the two let out a growl.  
“Please move in with us someday?” Marcel asks being the gentlemen he is.  
“Okay I'll think about it…” I told them, laughing when all I get in response is warning growls.  
“So much growling, calm down boys I'll move in with you someday.” I teased them with a small smile on my face.  
“I'm sorry we're just overprotective of you…” Marcel apologizes, I just giggle.  
“Yeah I've never seen Marcel and Harry like this before, they're so overprotective.” Edward says and Harry punches his arm as I start to blush.  
“Okay, okay… I've never been this protective either.” Edward admits rubbing his arm where Harry punched him and I blush even more and let out a giggle and Harry turns slightly to face me.  
“We really are sorry.” Harry apologizes.  
“It's okay Harry, it's only natural that you're so overprotective, I am your mate after all.” I told them with a smile on my face.  
“Damn right.” Edward said now distracted by my last words, I let out a groan.  
“How am I gonna deal with him?” I whined to Marcel and Harry who just laugh.  
“I've been asking myself the same question everyday…” Marcel said once he stops laughing.  
“And?” I asked hopefully.  
“Still don't have an answer.” Marcel told me starting to laugh, I groaned.  
“You're no help.” I reply with a pout.  
“I'm sorry princess.” Marcel apologizes.  
“W-whatever, I have to finish getting ready.” I stammered quickly hanging up, my face now very red. He called me princess! He called me princess…  
I shake my head and force myself to get up and distract myself by going to change into the outfit I picked out earlier now very excited, anxious and nervous for the date. Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself Edward and Louis will never let me live it down if I do…

|☆ 1,484 Words ☆|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! So I may not be able to update often due to the fact that I have 3 stories on wattpad that I am writing along with this one and school so I'm very busy right now but I will try and update as much as possible but I do not have any schedules for the updates as of right now although I may have one in future. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter, buh bye weirdos!


	10. Chapter Seven Part 1 ~ The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more so the journey to their date because I got a little carried away

~ Annabella’s POV ~

I changed into my date outfit which consists of a gray long sleeved sweater, a black skater skirt, black tights, black combat boots, I also put on a dark red scarf after I curled my hair. I grabbed a small dark red purse with black accents and went downstairs to find Louis waiting patiently wearing a white shirt, black jeans, a green jacket and white converse. Louis looks at me when he hears me coming down the stairs and he examines my outfit before looking at me strangely.

“What’s wrong Louis?” I asked him confused.  
“Nothing it’s just… you really like this guy don’t you?” He replied and I started blushing uncontrollably.  
“Yeah, yes I do….” I told him looking at my shoes with a smile on my face when suddenly there’s a knock at the door, I guess Edward’s here. My blush increases at the mere thought and Louis goes to open the door but I rush in front of him and open it before he can to of course find Edward there. It was weird to not see his tattoos since they’re hidden underneath his jacket but he still has in his lip and eyebrow piercings along with Marcel’s worn out glasses that have tape in the middle, he’s wearing a blue and white flannel shirt but it’s only shown by the collar and the end of the sleeves and the end of the red sweater he’s wearing, he’s also wearing black jeans and black converse but my eyes quickly stray from his outfit to the three red roses in his hand that forms a small bouquet. 

“Hey.” Edward said confidently and I smiled at him nervously.  
“Hi…” I replied and Louis gently pushed me out of the way.  
“So you’re Edward?” Louis said with his eyebrows raised and I groaned internally, I’ve only been on two dates, three dates now, when Louis is here and he’s done this every time.  
“Yeah I am.” Edward told him confidently.  
“And you want to date my little sister?” Louis questioned his eyebrows still raised.  
“I’m your twin!” I reminded him now getting annoyed but he just ignored me however Edward sent me a grin which didn’t comfort me at all seeing as when this got noticed by Louis he sent Edward a glare.  
“No.” Edward said and a frown came onto my face and Louis’ glare turned into a death glare,  
“So you just want to break her_” Louis got cut off by Edward saying, “I don’t want to date her, I will date her.” My frown turned into a smile and Louis was about to say something whne Liam walked over.  
“Let them go on their date Louis.” Liam said and I sent him a thankful smile.  
“But-” Louis said and was once again cut off this time by Zayn, “We get it mate she’s your sister but she’s also not a little girl. You can’t stop her from going on dates.”   
“Fine but I’m still going with them.” Louis replied sending Edward a glare.  
“No you aren’t. You’re staying here so we can work on songs.” Liam said sternly.  
“But Harry isn’t even here!” Louis complained trying to find any way to be able to come with us and I just hoped that Liam and Zayn would win this argument.  
“He’ll be here soon.” Niall piped up happily, his phone in hand as he practically skipped into the room and I looked at Edward nervously. If Harry came over while Edward and I are still here they’ll all be able to see the similarities.  
“Fine I’ll stay but if he does anything to my sister I will know and I will beat his-” This time I interrupted him, “Come on Edward let’s go.” I said taking Edward’s hand and walking out the door but not before sending smiles to Liam, Zayn and Niall.

“Ugh this sweater is so itchy.” Edward complained when we got into his car which made me laugh for some reason.  
“Should we call Marcel and Harry?” I asked him curiously.  
“Sure angel.” Edward replied pulling out his phone and handing it to me while he started the car and I couldn’t help but notice when I glanced back at the house that Louis is staring at Edward’s car from the window. I made myself look away from the house and opened Edward’s phone since he doesn’t have any passwords and went onto his contacts and searched Harry’s name before hitting call and adding Marcel to the call in case they aren’t together.

“Princess!” Harry said happily when he answered the call and a blush came onto my face again making Edward smirk.  
“Hello beautiful.” Marcel said sounding nervous.  
“Hey Hazza, hi Marcel. Louis isn’t going on the date anymore so maybe if neither of you are busy you two can join us?” I asked very nervous and I knew exactly why and had to remind myself that they aren’t like him.  
“Of course we will princess/beautiful.” Harry and Marcel said in unison and it sounded like one of them jumped up and stumbled around, probably Marcel I thought with a smile on my face.  
“Okay, great.” I said.  
“Meet us at the lake we always went to as kids.” Edward piped up making me jump and reminded me that the phone is on speaker.  
“Be there soon princess.” Harry told me and I could just imagine his stupid grin on his face that made me blush more even if I can’t actually see it.  
“I wish I could change out of this sweater. It's so itchy.” Edward complained again.  
“I'll bring you a change of clothes.” Marcel told him.  
“Thanks Marcie.” Edward said a smirk on his face, I started laughing.  
“Don't call me that!” Marcel complained making me laugh harder and I heard Harry laughing too.  
“I'll see you soon Bella.” Marcel said.  
“Okay bye Marcie.” I said before bursting out in a fit of laughter.  
“See what you've done Edward!” Marcel complained before hanging up and I could practically see the pout through the phone before he hung up.  
“Bye princess.” Harry said happily.  
“Bye Hazza.” I replied a smile on my face and then the call ended and I turned off Edwards phone leaving us in a silence until I turned on the radio and started humming the songs which quickly turned into singing and Edward had a smile on his face although he didn't sing with me, but I did notice that he turned up the volume a bit as if encouraging me to sing.

|• After The Car Ride •|

The car stopped at the entrance to a forest? I looked at Edward in confusion.  
“I thought we were going to a lake.” I said confused.  
“We are, you can see the path to the lake there.” Edward said pointing ahead of us where, sure enough, there's a path.  
“Should we wait for Harry and Marcel?” I asked him and he shook his head.  
“They know their way.” Edward told me.  
“Wait I don't even have a swimsuit!” I said suddenly in realization.  
“That's fine with me.” Edward said with a smirk in his face and I reached over just to punch his arm.  
“Relax, Marcel is gonna bring you one.” Edward said rubbing his arm a bit ‘discreetly’.  
“What? Where did Marcel get a swimsuit?” I asked him even more confused than before.  
“He's gonna stop by a store, now come on angel.” Edward said making me blush again at hearing that nickname.  
“Okay, alright.” I said not asking any more questions as I got out of his car and he did the same and we headed down the path, the fact that Marcel probably won't buy a one piece didn't even cross my mind but it should have because they're gonna find out something, something I had hoped they wouldn't find out for awhile.

|☆ 1,320 Words ☆|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with school and my stories on wattpad along with my other book on here so yeah. Part 2 will be up sometime this week, hopefully tomorrow but if not very soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did make sure to...
> 
> Comment 
> 
> Leave Kudos and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Buh bye! =)


	11. Chapter Seven Part 2 ~ The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Trigger warnings: mentions of self harm, mentions of abuse !!

|♡ Annabella’s POV ♡|

Edward and I walked the path that I thought would be incredibly creepy due to the trees surrounding us but honestly it was very mystical and beautiful.

“How did you find this place?” I asked curiously.  
“Our mother took us here as children.” Edward told me simply and I just nodded and the rest of the walk was silent until we reached the lake.  
“Woah.” I said in awe as I looked at the lake, the lake was surrounded by trees and had a waterfall with mountains in the distance.  
“They should be here soon.” Edward told me after he pulled out his phone.  
“Okay.” I said absentmindedly. 

|• When Marcel and Harry Arrive •|

“Princess!” Harry said skipping over to me happily.  
“Hey Hazza.” I said with a giggle as he embraced me in a hug.  
“Here's your change of clothes Edward and your swimsuit beautiful.” Marcel said when I pulled away from the hug with Harry and he handed me a simple dark red two piece swimsuit, I thanked him before heading over to Harry's car to change since he had tinted windows.

I got into Harry's car, locked the doors and rolled up the windows before looking closer at the swimsuit and that's when I realized that it's a two piece that would show my scars. My eyes went wide but I knew I had no choice so I changed into the swimsuit wishing I had taken a jacket with me but sadly I didn't so I had to get out of the car with almost all my scars on display as I walked over to the boys again, Edward has already changed into a swimsuit and Harry and Marcel were already wearing one, they didn't notice me at first and Harry took off his tank top and I started blushing as his abs are now on show along with Edward and Marcel's abs. Honestly Marcel having abs came as a shock to me but I guess he can be an active nerd.

“Hey…” I said nervously crossing my arms over my stomach as if to try and hide the scars on my ribs and wrists.  
“Hello beautiful.” Marcel said happily a smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses.  
“Hi princess.” Harry said cheerfully a huge smile on his face.  
“Hey angel.” Edward said a smirk on his face instead of a smile, none of them seemed to notice the scars but I knew that wouldn't last long…. At that thought a frown came onto my face, my fake smile dropping.  
“Are you okay princess?” Harry asked me worried.  
“Yeah Hazza I'm fine, how about we get in the water?” I suggested not even trying to put a fake smile on my face again as I knew I couldn't do it, hopefully the water would hide my scars….  
“Not until you tell us what's wrong.” Edward said sternly and Harry and Marcel seemed to agree as they crossed their arms over their chests and had a very determined look on their faces.  
“Nothing is wrong Edward.” I replied trying to put a fake smile on my face but it lasted for all of 2 seconds before turning back into the frown.

“Yeah great now tell us the truth.” Edward replied raising his eyebrows and I sighed, nor speaking but I did let my arms slip from the spot crossed over my stomach and if they looked, which they did, they could see scars on my wrists and stomach, even my ribs and my back but they couldn't see that. There's also some scars on my thighs but they're too faded if I didn't know exactly where they were even I wouldn't be able to see them.  
“Who did this?” Harry growled out trying to stay calm as to not scare me but it didn't work.  
“It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago.” I told them passively although they knew I was lying, at least about the first part.  
“Annabella who did this?” Edward asked me using his alpha voice which I couldn't deny or ignore, I jumped and flinched at his voice.  
“Mostly my father and my ex but the ones on my wrists are from myself…” I answered quietly feeling ashamed as I tried to once again hide my scars but this time I was stopped by Marcel who hadn't said a word since this whole thing and when I realized this I looked at him nervously.  
“Don't hide them beautiful.” Marcel told me softly.  
“Why would you do this to yourself?” Harry asked me his voice weak and sad.  
“I'm sorry I just couldn't take it Hazza, I had no one except the people who hurt me and the person who was being hurt or threatened because of me.” I told him, tears falling down my face.

“How long has it been?” Harry asked moments later.  
“It's been almost three years since my dad last um beat me… one year since my ex and almost six months since I've…. You know.” I told them quietly.  
“Are they in prison?” Edward asked me clearly trying to stay calm although I could sense his anger and that was enough to make me flinch.  
“No, I never told the police only Charlie and Louis know and now you three too.” I answered trying to stop my tears but they just kept on falling.  
“Hey princess we will never hurt you okay? Never.” Harry told me gently, taking hold of my hand carefully trying not to scare me or upset me more than I already am.  
“I know it's just-” I cut myself off with a sob and he suddenly embraced me in a hug, his arms wrapping around me both protectively and comfortingly and I felt two other pairs of arms join the hug, Marcel and Edward of course. I relaxed in their arms feeling safe and somehow calm being surrounded and comforted by my mates.

“Is there anything we can do?” Marcel asked me, his voice quieter than usual since we're still hugging, I shook my head.  
“Just hold me please.” I told them my voice muffled as I hid my face in Harry's chest, tears still flowing no matter how comfortable, safe and calm I felt I just couldn't stop them. And honestly I was too stuck in the past to try and stop them anymore.  
“Of course princess, anything for you.” Harry said holding me closer.

After awhile we had ended up laying on a blanket still wrapped in eachothers arms with me in the middle, we just laid there for hours watching the lake until it started getting dark and cold. I started shivering as it got colder but I didn't say anything, not wanting the moment to end.  
“How about we take you home princess? You're freezing.” Harry suggested suddenly, I shook my head stubbornly.  
“I don't want this moment to end.” I said quietly a blush coming onto my face.  
“And we don't want it to end either but we also don't want our beautiful mate to freeze.” Edward said sternly as he stood up and Marcel and Harry followed leaving me lying on the blanket alone with a pout on my face.  
“Come on angel.” Edward said leaning down and picking me up bridal style, I didn't complain and ended up snuggling into his arms when I realized how cold I am and how warm he is. 

When I noticed Harry and Marcel heading to their cars instead of Edwards with me and Edward I started complaining.  
“Why can't they come with us?” I whined to Edward and he chuckled.  
“Because angel your brother would be able to recognize Harry.” Edward told me and I pouted.  
“They can hide under blankets when we get there.” I said trying to get them to come with us.  
“Princess I would love to but I can't.” Harry piped up making me pout more.  
“Why not?” I whined and yeah so what I get whiny when I'm tired? And also more sassy than usual but they aren't seeing that side, they're seeing my tired whiny side.  
“How about you come over tomorrow and we can cuddle?” Harry suggested trying desperately to please me without the whole getting discovered by Louis.  
“Fine.” I replied my pout turning into a small smile making them all chuckle as Edward put me into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's side.

“Buckle up angel.” Edward said as he turned on his car and I buckled up and grabbed my phone from where I left it earlier hoping to distract myself so I wouldn't fall asleep before I got home. When I unlocked my phone I found texts and missed calls from all of the boys and Charlie. First I decided to go onto Louis’ texts.

Superman: Bells where are you?  
Superman: I swear if that Edward guy did something  
superman: Annabella Faith Rodriguez-Tomlinson if you do not answer me right now I'll track you down and kill that Edward guy if he hurt you I don't care what Liam or Zayn says!  
Annabells: I'm fine Louis I just left my phone in Edwards car and lost track of time. I'll be home soon.  
Superman: Never do that to me again Annabella Tomlinson! You scared me so much.  
Annabells: I'm sorry Louis…  
Superman: It's okay Annabells I'm just glad I know you're okay.

I sighed and went onto Charlie's texts next….

Charlie My Bro: Bella I know it's probably nothing but I'm really worried please reply  
Charlie My Bro: I know Edward didn't do anything, did he find you?  
Charlie My Bro: If he found you I'll kill him  
Annabella My Sis: I'm okay Charlie, just forgot my phone in the car and lost track of time. No he didn't find me, sorry I worried you.  
Charlie My Bro: It's okay Bella just don't scare me like that again and be home soon okay?  
Annabella My Sis: Okay Charlie.

Charlie didn't say anything else so I went onto Liam’s texts next…

Liam: Hey Bella, Charlie and Louis are really worried. Text them please.  
Liam: They keep on pacing and saying stuff, who's ‘him’?  
Annabella: I texted them already, sorry if I worried you and him is… he's a sensitive topic and I'd rather not talk about him...  
Liam: Good, it's okay and I understand just know I'm here to talk if you need.  
Annabella: Thanks Liam.

I went onto Zayn’s texts with a small tired smile on my face.

Zayn: Hey Anna, your brothers are really worried about you.  
Zayn: They're pacing a lot.  
Zayn: Is this the right number?  
Annabella: I texted them, they should be calmer now and yes this is the right number Zayn.

Lastly I went onto Niall’s texts.

Niall: Are you okay? Louis and Charlie are freaking me out, they're really worried.  
Niall: I'm getting worried.  
Niall: If you don't answer I'll eat all your food.  
Niall: Zayn stopped me from eating all your food but I swear I'll find a way to eat it all!  
Bella: I'm fine Niall, sorry for worrying you and I'll have to thank Zayn for saving my food.  
Niall: Good and you'll be forgiven IF you get me nandos.  
Bella: You should get Zayn to get you nandos he's the one who stopped you from eating my food.  
Niall: You're right! 

I chuckled and turned off my phone to find Edward staring at me since we're at a red light.  
“What?” I asked him confused.  
“You're beautiful.” Edward said making me blush.  
“Thanks…” I replied quietly the voice in the back of my mind telling me that I'm not and that I'm ugly but I tried to ignore it.

We soon arrived at my house and I gave Edward a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing my phone, purse and clothes and ran inside to escape the cold.  
“Why are you in a swimsuit?” Louis asked as soon as I got inside making me jump, he must've been waiting by the door I went to answer when I heard footsteps and gasps from off to the side.

|☆ 2,030 Words ☆|


	12. Chapter Eight ~ Broken Promises

  
**|♡ Annabella’s POV ♡|**

  
I turn to find all the boys standing there staring at my scars, I shuffled uncomfortably and turned back to Louis.  
“We went to a store and got a swimsuit for me then went to a lake. I'm gonna go change.” I told him quickly running upstairs to escape the uncomfortable looks from the boys, I knew they didn't mean to stare or make me uncomfortable but I just couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.  
I quickly changed into a long sweatshirt and sweatpants, brushing my hair before laying down on my bed with a sigh. My sleeves coming over my hands to make sweater paws as I reached for my phone charger, a knock at the door made me freeze before relaxing and setting down my phone before calling out, “Who is it?”  
“It's us.” The three boys (Niall, Zayn & Liam) all said in unison outside my door, I let out another sigh.  
“Come in.” I called out and my door opened to show their apologetic and guilty faces and Louis was following behind the with a stern look on his face, I have no doubt in my mind that he gave them a stern, protective brother talk.  
“We're sorry.” they all chorused once again in unison.  
‘It's okay…” I said looking at my hands as I messed around with my locket that I had forgotten here before going on my date.  
“No it's not, we shouldn't have stared at you just because you have scars." Liam told me.  
"It's fine Li seriously, I'm used to it." I replied my mind flashing back to the time when I was bullied because of my scars and just my looks in general, I winced at the memory but luckily none of them noticed their mind too focused on their guilt.  
"It's not fine Annabella and you shouldn't be used to people staring at you for something that makes you stronger than them, because you made it through whatever caused you to do that. People should only stare at your scars with admiration not anything else." Liam replied and I sighed.  
"Sadly Liam that isn't the way the world works, people are bullied because they're different, people hurt themselves because of that bullying and the bullies are never punished for making people feel that way." I rambled on about the sensitive, unfair topic.

"Were you... bullied?" Louis spoke up suddenly and I glanced down at my shoes once again, Louis never knew I had been bullied.  
"Yeah..." I answered quietly.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Who are they? I'll kill them." Louis growled out for a minute I almost forgot he wasn't a werewolf with the animalistic noise that came from him as he went full protective brother mode.  
"Because I knew you would react like this Louis. I'm not telling you who they are because I don't want my twin to go to jail for murder." I told him giving him a look that said the topic was not up for discussion.  
"Your my sister, my twin sister of course I'm gonna react like this." Louis replied rolling his eyes.  
"Just because you're my twin doesn't mean you have to threaten to kill anyone who simply glares at me." I told him.they didn't just glare  
"That's the thing, they didn't just glare at you. They made you doubt yourself, they made you feel something you should never have to feel." Louis replied, I roll my eyes not believing him but didn't say anything against it knowing he would just give me a lecture about self love and having confidence in myself, I've heard it all before.

Louis sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly knowing I hadn't believed him, he stepped closer to me and I shrunk in on myself, feeling nervous and slightly scared under his gaze and his big figure towering over me.  
“Louis calm down.” Zayn speaks up, noticing me becoming scared.  
“I'm perfectly calm Zayn.” Louis replied.  
“No you aren't.” Niall speaks up, Zayn and him walking over till they were standing behind Louis.  
“Yes I am!” Louis yells out loudly and I flinch due to his loud, powerful voice.  
“Louis you're scaring her.” Liam tells Louis, stepping up in between Zayn and Niall who seem shocked at Louis’ yelling, clearly not used to him snapping like that and honestly neither am I… at least not when it's directed at me.

“Louis Tomlinson get away from her right now.” Charlie says sternly as he walks into the room   
“Did you know?” Louis asks and Charlie might have looked confused had he not have werewolf hearing.  
“That doesn't matter right now Louis, what matters is that you're scaring your own twin.” Charlie tells him and Louis, finally realizing the look of fear on my face, backs away muttering apologies as he goes.  
“Anna, are you alright?” Liam asks stepping closer to my shaking figure.  
“I-I’m fine, I just need some fresh air.” I told him, my voice shaky as I spoke. I stand up and walk out of my room, not even glancing at Louis as I pass him.   
I walk downstairs and go outside into the backyard where I sit down underneath a tree, lean my head against the trunk of the tree before closing my eyes and relaxing underneath the night sky.

**|☆ Louis’ POV ☆|**

“What have I done?” I ask myself quietly, slowly sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, my head leaning against the wall as I let out a frustrated groan.  
“Louis…” Liam said gently as he kneeled down in front of me, my eyes opening slightly to look at him.  
“Liam…” I reply, my voice quiet.  
“She's fine Lou, she's okay, you just scared her.” Liam told me gently, trying to reassure me.  
“You don't understand Liam.” I said, raising my voice a little bit so he could hear me clearly as I looked down at my lap.  
“What do you mean Louis? I get that you're probably feeling bad about screaming at your twin but she's fine, scared but fine.” Liam replied confused.  
“No, she isn't. She's been through a lot and… I just made it worse, I broke a promise I made to her.” I told him, looking him in the eyes.  
“What promise?” Zayn asks curiously from beside Liam.  
“I promised I would never yell at her or scare her intentionally in any way.” I answered remembering that day…

**|• Flashback •|**

I walk into Anna's room with a smile on my face as I look around for my twin, expecting her to still be asleep since it's quite early in the morning but instead I find her in the corner, shaking and looking terrified with tear stains on her cheeks. I rush over to her and pull her into my arms, trying to comfort her despite not knowing what's wrong just knowing that my twin sister is upset and that I would do anything to put a smile on her face.

“Shh I got you, you're safe.” I whispered to her as I held her close, letting her cry into my shoulder.  
Once she calmed down she pulled away slightly but I kept a hand on her waist still, feeling especially overprotective of her after seeing her like that.  
“Louis, make me a promise.” She told me quietly, her voice hoarse from crying as she looked at me with tearful eyes and I simply nodded, not sure what to say.  
“Promise me that you'll never hurt me.” Anna said and I looked at her confused.  
“Why?” I asked her, I would never hurt her she already knows that.  
“Just… promise me.” Anna said, a tear sliding down her face when I stayed quiet for a moment.  
“I promise I will never, ever intentionally hurt you in any way and I'll never scream at you.” I promised her.  
“Thank you Louis…” Anna said quietly with a small smile on her face, I nodded and pulled her into my arms once again and we ended up falling asleep like that, only waking when mom came to wake us for breakfast.

**|• End Flashback •|**

I broke the promise I made her that day and I don't know how I can ever make it up to her…

**|☆ 1,386 Words ☆|**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! Sorry this update took so long I had writers block for awhile and I've been busy with wattpad and school but I'm gonna try to update more often, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did make sure to....
> 
> Kudos
> 
> Comment and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Buh bye! =)


	13. Chapter Nine ~ Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the chapter title. Just the beginning of the mates day together plus the end of the night before. A bunch of cute stuff and a little angst too.

**|♡ Annabella’s POV ♡|**

I had finally relaxed after everything that had happened so I was about to stand up and go inside when my phone went off in my pocket which caused me to jump because I had forgotten it was there. I take it out and find a text from each of the boys which brings a smile on my face as I unlock my phone and go onto the group chat where the texts are and read them.

Harry😘❤: Princess r u okay? There's distress from the bond.  
Marcel😇❤: Are you alright beautiful? You're beginning to worry me and my brothers.  
Edward😎❤: Angel you better answer us soon before we storm into your house to make sure you're alright, our wolves are going crazy.

I quickly respond to them so they don't worry more.

Anna: Sorry boys, I'm fine I just got in a fight with Lou…  
Harry😘❤: You don't seem ‘fine’  
Marcel😇❤: What's wrong beautiful?  
Edward😎❤: Do I need to kick Louis’ ass?  
Anna: I just don't like fighting with him…   
Anna: No, Edward, you can not kick my brothers ass.  
Edward😎❤: Why not? He upset you.

I chuckle, his wolf must be going crazy… I can imagine him whining with the puppy dog eyes but also being angry at Louis for upsetting me.

Harry😘❤: Do you want us to come over?  
Anna: No, I'm okay.   
Anna: Can we hang out tomorrow though?  
Harry😘❤: Of course love  
Marcel😇❤: Anything you want beautiful  
Edward😎❤: Just tell us the time, day or night we'll be there for you.

I smile, Edward doesn't seem like the type to show his emotions but with me he's like an open book that only Harry, Marcel and I can understand.

Anna: Thanks boys… I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.  
Harry😘❤: Goodnight love 😚  
Marcel😇❤: Goodnight beautiful  
Edward😎❤: Goodnight angel

I smile and turn off my phone before heading inside, ignoring the boys, who are now sat in the living room, as I make my way upstairs.  
I keep a tight grip on my phone as I walk down the hallway and into my room, I don't bother to look around the room before I spin around, closing the door and locking it before spinning back around scanning my room silently before laying down on my bed with a sigh. I lay my head down on the pillow and close my eyes as I allow myself to fully relax, eventually falling asleep.

**|• The Next Day •|**

I tie up my shoelaces and slide my phone into the back pocket of my jeans as I stand up before running down the stairs, shouting a quick ‘I’m leaving, bye’ behind my back as I rush out the door, starting to slow down as I walked down the sidewalk with a smile on my face. I was on my way to meet the triplets at a cafe down the street, the same cafe where I first met Harry at. The memory makes my smile widen and I start walking faster, quickly becoming impatient.

I walk into the cafe, the bell above the door ringing as it closed, I looked around for the twins but discovered I must’ve gotten here early. I suddenly become uncomfortable in such a public place and felt as if all eyes were on me, something I knew wasn’t true but it was too late to convince myself of that as I hid my face and found a booth in the very back, far away from everyone as quick as I possibly could. I picked up a menu, even though I wasn’t going to order anything until the triplets got there, and opened it, reading and then re-reading every option until I started simply staring at the pages, my mind drifting off.

**|• 3rd Person POV •|**

Harry sat in the passenger seat of Marcel’s car with a pout on his face while Edward sat in the back, ignoring everyone as he scrolled through social media on his phone and Marcel is in the drivers seat driving. Harry was telling Marcel to hurry up because he wanted to see his princess, which is when the two brothers reminded him she’s their princess too, which also made Marcel blush when he realized what he had said.   
“Marcel hurry up!” Harry whined, pout still in place and Marcel let out a sigh, about to reply to his brother when suddenly they all felt anxiety through the bond, they had felt anxious, excitement and happiness through the bond just moments before which made them worry even more than they would if they had just started feeling anxiety.  
“Marcel drive faster.” Edward said sternly, turning off his phone to look at his younger brothers.  
“Okay.” Marcel replied as if he wasn’t already going to speed up after feeling his mates anxiety through the bond.

All three brothers had frowns on their faces as Marcel quickly drove to the cafe which was quite a drive from their house though they wouldn’t tell their mate that. After awhile, too long if you asked the brothers, they arrived at the cafe and quickly got out of the car and rushed inside, ignoring any looks they got as they rushed to their mate who was in the corner booth, far away from everyone as she stared at the menu which they knew she was only holding to hide her face, a thought that brought some frustration to the brothers because their beautiful mate should never hide her face, they pushed that feeling away as they put smiles on their faces and sat down in the booth with their mate but she didn’t notice them. Frowns appeared on their faces and Edward called out to his mate but she did not respond so Harry, who was sitting next to her while Marcel and Edward sat across from her, reached out and put his hand on her shoulder making her jump and drop the menu onto the table, her whole body tensing up and they felt panic go through the bond before quickly disappearing when she realized it was them. Annabella relaxed and put a smile on her face, all anxiety disappearing from their bond, something they were grateful for.

“Hey boys.” Annabella said with a smile on her face.  
“Hello princess.” Harry replied to her, a charming smile placed on his face.  
“Hi beautiful.” Marcel replied to her next, a smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses before waving at her.  
“Hey angel.” Edward replied to her lastly, a smirk on his face instead of a smile like his brothers.  
“Are you okay? We felt anxiety through the bond before we got here.” Harry asked bluntly, still worried about his mate even though he knew she was okay now.  
“I’m fine Haz, just felt like I was being stared at and it made me a bit uncomfortable is all.” Annabella answered, they frowned at the answer but didn’t push her anymore and instead changed the subject.

And this was merely the beginning of their day.

**|• 1,174 Words •|**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! I am so sorry this update took so long, I've had a huge writers block for all of my stories lately but I finally got through it and I'm back to writing with a bunch of ideas for most of my stories this one included. Hopefully chapter 10 will be up soon but I'm going to be pretty busy soon so I'm not 100% certain when the next chapter will be up. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it in the comments and as always make sure to...
> 
> Kudos
> 
> Comment and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Buh bye! =)


End file.
